Fight
by Iniysa
Summary: Missing scene for: Foreign Exchange, Blair is left alone with the bad guys.


Fight  
by Lauren Freeman  
  
The Sentinel - challenge missing scene = Foreign Exchange  
  
Disclaimer = I do not own them, I really wish I did though.  
  
Note: Thank you Bryn Hild for beta reading this for me! Any mistakes are mine! :) He did his usual great job. :)  
  
---  
Fight  
  
Blair quickly hung up his cell phone and stared in the direction Jim  
and Conner went to go after Brunette. 'Great! Just Great! What am I  
supposed to do while I'm waiting outside, for the cops to come and take these  
criminals away?' He looked at the man cuffed to a pole, one of  
Brunette's men. Two more were inside The Mint being guarded by a  
security guard.  
  
Meanwhile inside The Mint, the security guard had turned his back to  
the men to see if his partner was alright. He did not even notice the  
two prisoners coming behind him. One of the men was bleeding  
profusely, from the bullet wound in his stomach. He was already  
weak, so he just sat back and watched his partner pick up a heavy  
iron plate, and hit the security guard over the head. Then he started  
walking towards the front.  
  
"Hey what about me?" the bleeding man yelled.  
  
"Wait right there, I am going to make sure the place is clear."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The man walked up to the glass, Ho noticed that the van was  
gone, his other partner was handcuffed to a pole, and a hippie/police  
officer was just standing there watching his partner. He silently  
slipped out of the building and walked up behind Blair. He could hear  
sirens in the distance, so he knew that he had to hurry. Blair could   
feelthe criminals presence behind him. He lifted the iron plate up to   
strike Blair with it, but Blair did a round kick, hitting him square in   
the chest. Blair could hear the man's ribs crack.  
  
"Awwwww" the man screamed as he fell to the ground. Blair stood there  
waiting for him to make his next move. A loud snap behind Blair made him   
look away for a second, the man who was shot took advantage of Blair looking   
away from his partner in crime, and quickly kicked Blair in the back.   
Blair tumbled over in pain, Blair got back up, only to be knocked back down   
to the ground.  
  
"Jeez" Blair just lay there on his back while the man with the  
bullet wound stood over him, about to punch him in the head. Suddenly  
without even a second thought Blair stuck his hand into the mans  
wound and squeezed.  
  
"AAAAAAH" the man yelled and fell to the ground. Blair quickly got up  
only to be knocked down *again* by the man with newly broken ribs.  
  
"Great!" Blair said as he kicked the man again in the chest.   
"These guys have to be super-crooks to be able to fight being so   
wounded." Blair wispered to himself as he tried to catch his breath.   
The man with now quite a few broken ribs did not move again, instead   
chossing to sit to keep the pain at a barable level.  
  
Simon and a bunch of police cars finally made it to the dark building,   
Simon stepped out of his car and just stared at the scean in frount of him.   
  
"Simon?" Blair called, "Simon, I could use a little help here."  
  
Simon signled for the other cops to go and arrest the criminals,  
then walked over to Blair who was now sitting as far away from the  
criminals as he could. Simon took in Blair's appearance carefully. He  
had blood all over his shirt and hands, and his clothes were ripped.  
  
"Sanburg, you okay?" Simon asked, ready to call over an ambulance.  
  
Blair looked down at himself to see why Simon was looking at him the  
way he was. "Yeah Simon, I'm fine. This is not my blood."  
  
Simon relaxed. "Come on Blair, Jim is at the station now, let's get him to  
check you out, you can ride in my car."  
  
"Thanks Simon, so I take it they found Brunette."  
  
"Yep, he gave them one hell of a fight though."  
  
"Somehow, I am not surprised," Blair responded with a smile.  
  
They finally arrived at the station, Jim was sitting at his desk when  
Blair stepped out of the elevator. Everyone stopped and stared at  
Blair. Jim noticed how quiet it suddenly got and looked up at Blair.  
  
"Hairboy, you okay?" Joal asked. But before Blair could answer Jim was  
standing in front of him.  
  
Blair looked up in to Jim's concerend eyes and smiled. "Yeah Joal I'm  
fine. Just got in to a fight with the criminals Jim and Conner left  
me with. Don't worry Jim, none of this is my blood."  
  
Jim seemed to relax just a bit. But insisted on checking him out  
anyway. "Lift up your shirt." Blair did so without argument. Finding  
nothing he told Blair to turn around. Blair did so, and heard Jim's  
gasp.  
  
"It is just some bruises Jim. The dude kicked me, no big deal." Jim put  
his shirt back down, and Blair turned around to see Conner come out  
of Simon's office.  
  
"Boy Sandy, you look like you just got out of a fight." Blair just  
glared at her and walked to Jim's desk. Jim followed. The room slowly  
got back to what it was doing and Blair happily switched on the  
computer so that he could write out his statement. 


End file.
